


just deserts - Art

by Anonymous



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Bad fanart, M/M, moustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218443</p>
    </blockquote>





	just deserts - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just deserts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218443) by [eastbenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastbenders/pseuds/eastbenders). 



> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218443

[](http://imgur.com/WwNyGjM)

[](http://imgur.com/vrfr0Q3)

i was so inspired by this fic you guys. i was filled with feelings so i added prince albert who is expressing the views of the readers.


End file.
